A Christmas Affair
by Crystal7
Summary: Jarod gives Miss Parker a CHristmas present that changes their lives forever, in response to a fan fiction picture challenge. Was removed for an uknown reason; repost


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Originally published on July 23, 2003. Removed for an unknown reason. Here's a repost. I wish I could get all those reviews back...  
  
A Christmas Affair  
  
It was Christmas time again. Parker sat on her sofa with a large glass of alcohol. She looked at the picture in her hand. It was of her and her father. Taken only months before he had jumped out of that airplane. Parker placed both the picture and the glass down on the coffee table in front of her as she wiped away the tears. She jumped as the phone rang and knew before even picking it up that it was Jarod.  
  
"Hello?" It was something so simple to most people, but a big step for Miss Parker.  
  
"Merry Christmas Parker." Jarod's voice rang her ear.  
  
"Merry Christmas Jarod." She said softly. "Where are you?"  
  
Jarod laughed, "If I told you that it would be no fun."  
  
Parker made a face at the phone in her hand, "No fun for you. Heaven for me."  
  
"Now I don't believe that and neither do you."  
  
Parker didn't answer. She didn't have to.  
  
"Did you get the package?" Jarod asked instead.  
  
Parker looked at the box she had been dreading to open since it had arrived. "Yes."  
  
"But you didn't open it did you?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because knowing you, you've probably dug up something else in my past that I would rather ignore."  
  
"Just open it."  
  
Parker sighed and opened the box. Inside was another box wrapped in Christmas paper. Parker picked it up. "What's in the wrapped box Jarod? Another DSA? Another painful reminder?" She tried to be as cold as she had been before that tragic trip to the island but she couldn't and they both knew it.  
  
"Just open it." He whispered.  
  
She sighed and opened up the box. Inside was a small card. Puzzled she opened up the card and two words jumped out at her. I'M SORRY. "And just what would you be sorry for?"  
  
"This." Jarod said.  
  
Parker jumped and dropped the phone and stared at Jarod. He was standing right there! Right before her. Before she had a chance to answer Jarod he had crossed over to her in one stride and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
She didn't even fight it. Years of fighting him, of fighting her feelings went out the door. She let herself fall into her passions and desires. There was no point in fighting anymore. Life was far too short for that.  
  
Parker awoke to the unfamiliar smell of breakfast cooking. She pulled herself out of bed and pulled on a robe. In her bare feet she walked into the kitchen to see Jarod, dressed only in a pair of pants, cooking. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "What smells so good?"  
  
Jarod's head turned to look at her, "Breakfast."  
  
Parker looked around the kitchen. Coffee was in the pot, kitchen was pretty clean, and Jarod had set the table for breakfast. Parker walked over to the coffee pot and poured both her and Jarod a cup. "Wow. I'm impressed."  
  
Jarod planted a kiss on her lips, "Good."  
  
Parker sat at the table and only seconds after she did Jarod placed a plate of delicious food in front of her. "Oh this looks wonderful."  
  
Jarod smiled and they ate in silence. Not an awkward silence, just silence. Neither of them knew really what to say. Their time to together was focused on the Centre and neither of them wanted to talk about that place. After breakfast Jarod did the dishes and the two of them got dressed.  
  
"Well," Parker said, "What should we do today?"  
  
Jarod looked at her in surprise, "Your not worried about the Centre?"  
  
Parker shrugged, "Who cares anymore?" Parker kissed him, "Besides now that I have you I am going to enjoy my time with you."  
  
Jarod laughed and the two of them had the most wonderful day together. It was nearly midnight by the time they arrived back at Parker's place. "I have to report to the Centre tomorrow. I didn't come in today and that will have them suspicious as it is."  
  
Jarod shrugged, "I have a few things to do as well. I guess I'll see you again in a few days."  
  
Parker nodded. A few days would be Christmas. "All right."  
  
When Parker awoke the next morning Jarod was gone. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and got dressed.  
  
When she arrived at the Centre Sydney and Broots immediately picked up in her change of attitude. "Parker, you look... refreshed." Sydney said. The only other time he had seen her look this relaxed was when Thomas was in her life.  
  
Parker shrugged, "Good day yesterday."  
  
Broots and Syd exchanged looks. "Lyle was pretty upset you didn't come in yesterday. Tried calling your house all day but you weren't there and you had your cell phone turned off." Broots said.  
  
Parker looked at him over the top of her coffee mug, "Too bad for little brother."  
  
The days and weeks that passed were some of the best of Parker's life. Jarod came when he could. They were as discreet as possible. There was no fooling Sydney however. Three months into their affair Sydney asked her one day, when they were alone in her office, "Have you formed a new relationship with Jarod?"  
  
Parker glanced up from some paper work, "What makes you ask that?"  
  
Sydney shrugged, "You're much happier these days and so is Jarod."  
  
Parker glared at him, "So maybe Wonder Boy is finally getting laid."  
  
Sydney blanched at her words, "And you?"  
  
Parker thought for a moment, "I've finally been able to put my past to rest."  
  
"Even with Raines running the Centre and Mr. Parker-"  
  
Parker cut him off, "I am not going to be interrogated by you. I can grantee you that nothing has happened between your little experiment and me. The only relationship I have with Jarod is to find and catch him. Remember my neck depends on my locating him before my brother."  
  
"It was just a theory."  
  
"It was the wrong theory." Parker snapped and walked out of her office. She was very grateful at that moment that she was an expert liar. She left the Centre a few hours later.  
  
At home her and Jarod were stretched out her sofa watching the crackling fire when Parker said, "Sydney knows."  
  
Jarod looked down at her, "I knew it would only be a matter of time before he put the pieces together."  
  
"He asked me if there was something happening between you and me and I lied. I felt so bad lying to Sydney about this."  
  
"We'll only put him in danger." Jarod pointed out.  
  
She sighed as Jarod tightened his grip around her. "I know. It's only a matter of time before Lyle and Raines put something together. I mean I stopped biting everyone's heads off, I stopped drinking, and I've been outside a lot more."  
  
Jarod played with some strands of Parker's hair, "Yeah your hair has been getting lighter since we've been spending so much time outside. Even in the winter."  
  
Parker nodded her head against Jarod's chest. "I know."  
  
In the months and weeks that followed Parker had the smallest of suspicious that she was being followed and her and Jarod were being more and more secretive about their relationship and then one morning, on Christmas Eve, a little bit more than a year after the whole thing between her and Jarod had started someone learned the truth.  
  
Jarod was in the kitchen with Parker and they were busy cleaning up after yet another one of Jarod's wonderful breakfasts when a knock came at the door. Both Parker and Jarod exchanged worried glances. No one had ever come around when Jarod was here before. "Hide in the bedroom." Parker said and Jarod hurried off to do just that.  
  
Parker peeked out the peep whole. "Broots?" She muttered. She opened the door, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't even get an invite inside? It's freezing out here."  
  
Parker couldn't mistake the small hint of humor behind his voice and stepped back so he could come in. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm..." Parker faulted for words, one of the few times in her life, "sort of busy."  
  
Broots nodded, "Of course. I just meant that uh-" Broots stumbled.  
  
Parker, standing over him, made a motion with her hands to be quick about it, "Well out with it."  
  
"Well the Centre is sending me over to France over Christmas to fix some of the data bases that Jarod messed with and uh.. they won't let me take Debbie with me... so... um... could you maybe watch her for me?" Broots looked up into Parker's face and hurriedly said, "I mean I know if your busy I could ask Sydney but Debbie's so taken with you and-"  
  
He was cut off as Parker said, "Yeah. No problem bring her by later this afternoon."  
  
Broots jumped up in surprise, "Really? That's great! Thank you!" He hugged her tightly and then quickly pulled back.  
  
Parker shook with laughter, "I'm not going to bite you Broots. Do you want some coffee for the road?"  
  
Broots nodded, "Sure. You don't mind if I use your bathroom do you? It's a long ride from my house to yours."  
  
Parker shook head, "Not at all." She pointed down the hall, "It's just through there." Parker left the living room and headed into the kitchen. She was startled when a moment later she heard Broots scream, "OH MY GOD!"  
  
Parker hurried out and found Broots in the doorway of her bedroom, "Damn it!" Parker swore. She hurried over and pushed Broots aside to find Jarod sitting on the bed, just as startled to see Broots and Broots was to see him. "Broots, what are you doing in my bedroom?" She snapped.  
  
Broots didn't answer as he turned shakily to her, "He-He-He-"  
  
"He's here." Parker finished.  
  
Jarod stood up and shrugged at Parker, "He knows now."  
  
Broots looked from Parker to Jarod to Parker again. "I don't believe it! Sydney was right about you two! There IS something going on!"  
  
Parker shoved Broots into the wall. "And if you tell anyone Broots, I WILL make your life a living hell."  
  
Jarod ducked his head to fight his laughter as he pulled Parker off Broots and slammed his hand down on Broots' shoulders so hard Broots nearly fell on the floor, "Nah, he's not going to tell anyone. Are you?"  
  
Broots, still white as a ghost and shaking like a leaf, said, "Not at all."  
  
Parker nodded and turned to Jarod, "Debbie's going to stay with us over Christmas."  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
Broots turned shakily to Parker, "Is this why we couldn't find him?" He asked, "Because he's been living here?"  
  
Parker and Jarod both laughed. "No." Jarod answered, "I don't live here. I'm still moving in my circles, searching and such, but I don't stay here long because we might be found out."  
  
Broots sucked in a deep breath, "Sydney doesn't know, does he?"  
  
Parker shook her head, "No. But I do suppose its high time we tell him before we blow off the Centre's top."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Broots asked, he was still a little pale.  
  
"Parker and I have collected enough information to turn over to the FBI to nail the Centre to the wall."  
  
Broots' eyes widened, "But-but-"  
  
Jarod shook his head, "Don't worry. No one but the higher ups can be sent to jail. Sydney and yourself will be just fine. I've made sure to have taken care of that detail."  
  
"And Miss Parker?"  
  
Parker shrugged, "I will admit I knew of some illegal actions but it really isn't anything that they can convict me of. Unless they want to send me to jail for being blood related to Raines and Lyle." She made a face.  
  
Broots nodded, "Well I best collect Debbie." He said. He took the cup of coffee and left, stumbling along a little.  
  
After he left Parker and Jarod burst into laughter. "That poor guy." Jarod muttered.  
  
Parker collapsed on the couch next to her lover, "I thought he was going to wet his pants."  
  
The two laughed about it for a while before Parker finally sucked it up and called Sydney telling him to come over. That it was important and indeed it was. After they talked to Sydney they would send the information to the FBI.  
  
Jarod pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and handed it, silently, to Parker. She opened it up and what she saw inside made her gasp. "Will you?" Jarod asked, quietly.  
  
Parker nodded as the tears silently fell down her cheeks. Jarod pulled the ring from its place in the box and slipped over her ring finger. Parker fought back the tears and kissed Jarod, hard. And then for the first time she uttered, "I love you."  
  
Jarod gathered her up in his arms and kissed her forehead. And for the first time he too uttered, "I love you."  
  
There was an abrupt knock on the door and Parker peaked out. "It's Sydney." She hissed.  
  
Jarod nodded and hurried off into the kitchen to grab a strong cup of coffee. Sydney was going to need it.  
  
Parker opened the door and let the elder man in, "I'm glad you came as quickly as you did."  
  
Sydney nodded and took of his coat, hanging it on the new coat hanger next to the door, "Your phone call sounded urgent."  
  
Parker nodded, "It is urgent."  
  
Jarod came back into the living room with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands and three cups, "Hello Sydney."  
  
Sydney jumped and turned around, "Jarod! My god."  
  
Jarod put the coffee pot and mugs down and embraced his mentor. "Its good to see you." He and Parker sat on the couch and Sydney on the chair across from them.  
  
Sydney could hardly contain himself, "I KNEW it." He was all he could say.  
  
Parker grinned, "Jarod and I didn't want to tell you for fear of putting you in danger but now Broots knows and its high time you knew too."  
  
Syd's eyes widened, "Broots knows?"  
  
Jarod nodded, "Dropped by on us unexpectedly this morning. Found me in Parker's room when he made a wrong turn to use the bathroom."  
  
Sydney laughed, "Probably gave him a heart attack."  
  
Parker nodded, "Oh yes. He was still pale and shaky when he left. Debbie's staying with use over Christmas because the Centre has called Broots to go to France tomorrow for two days."  
  
"How long?" Syd asked suddenly.  
  
"Sorry?" Parker said, a tad confused.  
  
But Jarod, who had known Sydney nearly as well as Jacob had known his twin, said, "A year three days ago."  
  
Syd's jaw dropped, "That long?"  
  
Parker and Jarod nodded. Parker said, "We called you over here to let you know that we are sending the FBI enough information on the Centre to put the organization at an end."  
  
The two quickly informed Sydney what they had told Broots and when they were finished Syd said, "Boy you two have it all figured out don't you?" And then he saw, for the first time, the glittering ring on Parker's ring finger, "My god!" He exclaimed and reached over and picked up Parker's hand, "You two are getting married!?"  
  
Parker's face exploded in a grin, "Yes. We've haven't worked out the details yet but I don't want to get married without Jarod's family there."  
  
Jarod smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Which hopefully when the Centre falls won't be too long until I find them, or rather they find me."  
  
The two days passed quickly for Jarod and Parker and the second Broots' plane from France landed in Washington, Jarod mailed the FBI the information on the Centre. Forty-eight hours later it was all over.  
  
Parker received the call at exactly 8 P.M. on December 30, 2002. She picked up her ringing telephone, "Hello?"  
  
"May I please speak to Miss Parker?" A nasally voice asked.  
  
Parker motioned for Jarod to pick up the other extension, which he did, "This is."  
  
"You work for a private corporation known as the Centre, do you not?"  
  
Jarod raised his eyebrows at Parker as she replied back, "I did."  
  
"Our records show that you still work for the Centre."  
  
"Well your records must not have been properly updated. I gave in my resignation two days ago."  
  
"Over the holidays?" The voice replied with mirth.  
  
"The Centre never stops for holidays, even Christmas. And if I may ask, whom am I speaking to and what to you want with the Centre?"  
  
"I am Agent Friday with the FBI."  
  
"FBI?" Parker asked, even though she knew perfectly well it was someone from the FBI and knew exactly what they wanted.  
  
"That's right. Someone named Jarod sent us in information on the Centre and we have been able to break up their worldwide terrorist organization, including their headquarters in Africa."  
  
"The Centre isn't a terrorist organization." Parker said in an innocent voice.  
  
Jarod had to put the phone down and leave the room because he was shaking with laughter so hard.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that it is. And that we have reason to believe that you knew about all their illegal doings."  
  
Parker bit her lip. Maybe this plan of Jarod's wasn't going to work at all. She heard the soft click as both Jarod and another FBI agent picked up different extensions. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because your brother and father were both in charge of the Centre's main facility in Blue Cove, Delaware."  
  
Parker sucked in a breath, "Yes my brother and UNCLE," she emphasized uncle, hoping that Raines was her uncle and not her father, "Were in charge of the Centre. I however was much lower on the chain of command."  
  
"And what did you do there?"  
  
Jarod walked back into the living room and looked at Parker, waiting for her answer. "My job was to capture my fiancé."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" The man on the other end asked in shock.  
  
Jarod swallowed a small laugh.  
  
"Yes." Parker replied as though it were something that happened on an everyday basis, "My job was to a capture someone who was running from the Centre," she hoped that they could keep the fact that Jarod was a human chameleon away from United States government for obvious reasons, "And during my chase we fell and love and now we are engaged."  
  
Jarod smiled and he placed down the phone in his hand and embraced his love from behind.  
  
The FBI agent was speechless. "We'll be sending some investigators over to your house in a short while to question you."  
  
"That's fine." Parker said. "I have nothing to hide." But both Agent Friday and Parker knew that wasn't so.  
  
Six months and five joyous reunions later, it was all over. At long last, Jarod was reunited with his parents, siblings, and Parker was reunited with Ethan. Jay was still having some trouble coping with the fact that he was Jarod's clone, a little fact that they had all worked extremely hard to hide from the Federal Government, but other than that they were as happy as could be.  
  
Jarod and Parker's wedding was one that no one could ever forget. Ethan was best man, Emily was the maid of honor, rather appropriate since she and Parker had become best friends, and Sydney had given Parker away.  
  
After the wedding Parker finally allowed herself to be DNA tested against Raines and they learned that Raines was in fact NOT her father and that left the only other option as Mr. Parker.  
  
Parker, who even before the wedding began going by her first name of Elaine (her mother's middle name and her grandmother's name), Jarod, Sydney, Broots, Debbie, and Jarod's family left Delaware for the last time. After much debate the group settled in a small town in Maine, not to far from where Ben Miller lived.  
  
It was the happy ended Parker had dreamed about ever since she was a child.  
  
THE END 


End file.
